User talk:Pwndulquiorra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Leonard L. Church page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 01:21, October 15, 2011 Hey man! Great job on fixing the grammar & finding misspellings. We could actually use someone like you. Oo7nightfire 11:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Edits While I thank you for your edits I must ask that if your just going to edit a page over and over again over a short period of time that you do it all at once. Thank you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Its fine its fine. Just a heads up... a certain someone probably wouldn't have tolerated it though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! Soon, as long as you continue your, you'll soon too become an admin! Oo7nightfire 11:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Character Deaths Seriously? Wow, thats interesting. I don't have the DVD, but please keep me updated about it. Hopefully I can find a video on YouTube. Oo7nightfire 10:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow! The DVD sounds packed with all kinds of secret stuff! Oo7nightfire 01:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Color Change - Camouflage Yeah, I pretty much gave up on that ever since Wheller said no. Since he left & Bron is nowhere to be found, I'll suggest it to Sniper again, just to get his reassurance. If he approves, I will rename the pg. Oo7nightfire 03:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I think that sounds like a great idea! If the rest of the admins agree to this we can set it up right away! It would be a great way to keep speculation out of articles! :D Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm all for it! Oo7nightfire 10:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) U should run it by Cyrus & Jman to c if we get a 3/4 vote. If neither reply ask Sniper again so he can decide if we add it or not. Oo7nightfire 02:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Speculation House Alright, I do agree with your points on the idea. And I do believe that we need something like that, as this wiki suffers from people who like adding speculation to articles. (The Sigma = Sarge thing is a prime example.) So, yes, I agree with you and I believe it's implementation will benefit the wiki. Thank you for messaging me about it. Also, sure, if you want to talk to me I'm usually hanging around on the Wikimetru IRC, If I'm idling then just say my username. (Which is always "Jmanliciousness"). I prefer to be friends with everyone if possible, since I don't feel like dealing with people who like to be idiotic and cause issues with me. Haha, anyway, if you want to talk, go ahead and click that link. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 02:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep, thats 3/4 of the admins. You can do it... and as you have the most... experiance with this sort of thing I think you should make it. :P Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a great idea, If they approve, one of them will make it, I am not good at all the special awesome wiki stuff, I'm just here to regulate vandals. But that does sound like a good idea :) CyrusArc 05:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I added it. I hope you like it! Oo7nightfire 03:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad we started talking as well. Oo7nightfire 03:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the reason I can't keep any schedule is because I lost a lot of my sleep and barely even have time to myself anymore. Like, I'm lucky if I even get 4 hours of sleep now, it's sucks, and I'm uber tired. Having a schedule would probably fucking kill me. I've also started too many project, so a lot of them are on hold except for two of them, which are ''Misguided and The Other Ones. And The Other Ones hasn't even started yet. So, yeah. I'm actually filming the second episode of my series, Misguided, as we type. So yeah, I'm gonna be awake for quite awhile if you want to talk to me more or something. P.S. This is a pic my friend took of me and I decided to add it to DeviantART: http://th09.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2011/350/d/9/why_i_rarely_make_videos_by_jman98-d4jb8c4.jpg —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 04:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Your mother actually believes in the 2012 thing? Haha, sorry, but that's funny to me. Not to come off as a jerk or anything. My mother's pretty dimwitted so I'm surprised she doesn't believe in the theory. Anyway, another major issue I have with making my videos is introducing female characters. Unfortunately, I don't have any female character roles. Which really sucks for me because I like to introduce female characters for female viewers to relate to. But, sadly, I'm not casting director. So I take who I can get who's at least decent. And some people assume that there's like a whole group working on my videos, which is untrue. I do everything solo, with the exception of voices. Oh, and I never really write actual written stories mainly because it's tough for me to write something that somehow can make you think about and envision what your reading in your head, and my stories always end up looking like a damn summery. So I write scripts. Much easier to write and plus I can make it into an actual visual product. But that's just me. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 05:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I wouldn't make you make a voice. I'm actually just thinking of asking my cousin if she can. Also, I don't really see the issue with posting my first name. As first name's are usually common, and I don't see how anyone would be like "I KNOW YOUR FIRST NAME! LET'S TRACK THIS GUY DOWN SOMEHOW EVEN THOUGH IT'S CLEARLY INLOGICAL THAT IT WOULD WORK OUT LIKE THAT WITH ONLY ONE PIECE OF INFO!" But whatever, haha. It's your choice to hide your identity and stuff. I'm just gonna call you "Pwn", the first three letters of your hard2pronounce username. Anywho, I'd write more, but then that'd take work, haha. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by look at more then one? Like, can you view two at the same time? If that's what you mean then no, you can only view one per time. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 04:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pwn, I just looked at your page, and I know people that have what you have, and I know it can be tough, but I would like to say that you have been doing a great job on this wiki and I would like to thank you for your contributions. also, if you do feel depressed, I would suggest My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I know it sounds rediculous, but a lot of guys are fans of the show, and I watch it too. It actually does make me feel happier, and it does the same for millions of guys across the country, and a lot of awesome comics, stories, art, and music spawn from that show. Just putting that out there :) CyrusArc 06:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC)